Mission Wichteln
by Einsteins Tochter
Summary: Ginny Weasleys Weihnachten auf Hogwarts während das Goldene Trio Horcruxe jagt. 6.Schuljahr. Eine kleine rothaarige Rebellin, die vom hakennasigen Schulleiter, Todesser, Mörder bei einer Missetat erwischt wird. Keine Romance, Ginnys und Snapes POV


**A/N:** So, hier kommt ein verfrühter Beitrag zur Adventszeit! Eine hoffentlich möglichst unfluffige Begebenheit im Hogwarts unter Voldemorts Herrschaft. Snape und Ginnys POVs. Ich hoffe, ihr mögt es! Viel Spaß und eine schöne Adventszeit euch allen!

**Mission: Wichteln**

Ginny Weasley ging gemächlich den Gang in Richtung der Verwandlungsräume hinunter, ein zartes Lächeln auf ihren Lippen.

In diesem Jahr hatte man sie nur noch selten Lächeln gesehen. Seit ihre drei besten Freunde Harry, Ron und Hermione zu ihrer höchstgeheimen Reise aufgebrochen waren, gab es für die rohaarige Gryffindor wahrlich nur noch selten Anlässe dazu.

Ginny war ein wenig verbittert über ihr Schicksal. Sie konnte zwar die Gründe äußerst gut nachvollziehen, die Harry bewogen hatten, sie nicht in seine Pläne mit einzubeziehen, doch das machte ihre Sorgen um ihn, ihren Bruder und ihre Freundin auch nicht besser. Außerdem, und diesen Gedanken verbat sie sich für gewöhnlich, war sie sich sicher, dass sie mindestens so gut duellierte wie Ron, wenn nicht sogar besser. Warum hatte er ihn mitgenommen und nicht sie? Doch wie schon gesagt, verdrängte sie solche Gedanken normalerweise, denn sie wusste, dass sie ziemlich unfair und unangebracht waren. Sie fristeten ihr Dasein halbwegs ruhiggestellt in Ginnys Hinterkopf.

Nachdem die drei Freunde verschwunden waren und Ginny ihren gekränkten Stolz überwunden hatte, hatte sie sich geschworen, trotzdem auf ihre Weise den Widerstand zu unterstützen. Nicht in so existenzieller Form wie Harry, Ron, Hermione und der Orden des Phönix - sie war immer noch kein annerkanntes Mitglied - aber auf eine Art, die nur ihr möglich war und sich später als ausgesprochen praktisch erweisen könnte.

Sie sorgte für das Fortbestehen der DA.

Nach ihrer Rückkehr an die Schule hatte sie die erste Hürde auf diesem Weg in der Ernennung Severus Snapes zum Schulleiter gefunden.

Als er dann auch noch die zwei Todesser Amicus und Alecto Carrow zur Unterstützung und für die Drecksarbeit an die Schule holte, schien es beinahe, als würde ihr Plan fehlschlagen.

Die umfassenden Sicherheitsvorkehrungen und die harten Strafen, die auf Regelmisachtungen standen, hatten jedoch die alten Mitglieder der DA nicht daran hindern können, sich wieder zu treffen und durch kleine gezielte Aktionen, den Alltag ihrer Peiniger ein wenig zu erschweren.

Doch trotz all ihrer kleinen Erfolge hatte man Ginny nicht oft lächeln gesehen. Um ihren Mund herum hatte sich bereits ein leicht verbitterter Zug gebildet, den man normalerweise bei älteren Menschen findet und dass sie an diesem Tage mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen durch die Schule schritt, war mit einem Wunder zu vergleichen.

Der Grund für ihr Lächeln war denkbar simpel. Sie hatte ein neues kleines Projekt gestartet. Ganz alleine und in Eigenverantwortung.

Sie nannte ihre Aktion "Mission: Wichteln", denn sie hatte angefangen, heimlich, in der Nacht das Schloss adventlich zu schmücken.

Allerdings nicht nur die Große Halle und andere Hauptadern des Schlosses, sondern auch die Kerker, verschiedene Klassenräume, den Gang vor dem Büro der Carrows und auch schmückte sie nicht dezent und geschmackvoll, sondern grell und aufdringlich.

Ich neuester Coup war es gewesen, die Wand von Snapes Klassenraum vollkommen mit glitzerndem Goldlametta zu tapezieren und die Kessel alle rotgrün gestreift zu hexen. Das Lametta hatte sie mit dem Zauberspruch fixiert, mit dem auch das Portrait von Sirius Blacks Mutter an die Wand geklebt worden war und heute in ihrem Zaubertränkeunterricht hatte sie sehr zu ihrem Amüsement festgestellt, dass die gesamte Wand des Raumes mit schwarzem Samt verkleidet worden war.

Zu Anfang hatte sie überlegt, ihre Dekorationen mit Anti-Voldemort-Parolen zu versehen, doch sie hatte sich dagegen entschieden, da Snape eben jenen Tag ausgesucht hatte, um zu verkünden, dass die Weihnachtsferien abgeschafft worden seien und die Weihnachtsfeier ebenso. Aus diesem Grunde würde jedem, der den Weihnachtsschmuck sah, sofort klar sein, dass der Zweck desselben rebellischer Natur sein musste.

Ginnys Lächeln war unter diesen Gesichtspunkten schon ein wenig besser zu verstehen und zusätzlich zu ihrem Erfolgserlebnis kam noch die einfache Tatsache, dass es Adventszeit war hinzu.

Die Gryffindor mochte die Adventszeit, weil sie selbst aus griesgrämigen Leuten, die nie Zeit füreinander hatten, nette Menschen machen konnte. Die ganze Atmosphäre im Schloss veränderte sich vor Weihnachten und man hatte endlich Zeit, ein wenig zur Ruhe zu kommen.

Mit Voldemort im Rücken und Snapes Weihnachtsverbot war Ginnys Adventsstimmung zwar etwas getrübt, doch sie versuchte auf ihre Weise den Geist der Weihnacht zurück nach Hogwarts zu holen.

Auf ihrem Weg zum Verwandlungsunterricht dachte sie schon an die kommende Nacht. Sie hatte sich für diese Nacht etwas Neues ausgedacht. Sie plante etwas wirklich Großes.

Dieses Mal würde sie die Bibliothek schmücken.

Nicht nur den Hauptteil, sondern vor allem die Verbotene Abteilung, die inzwischen durch Snape und die Carrows auf's Schärfste gesichert worden war.

Das Stöbern in jener Abteilung war einzig und allein Kindern von Todessern erlaubt, die sich schon früh verschiedene schwarzmagische Fähigkeiten aneignen sollten, um später dem Dunklen Lord brauchbare Untergebene zu sein.

Schülern wie Ginny war das Betreten der Abteilung unter Androhung von Folter und anschließendem Rausschmiss verboten.

Ihr Lächeln wurde breiter, als sie dachte: _Das macht die ganze Sache ja erst interessant._

Ihr Selbstvertrauen war nicht etwa maßlose Selbstüberschätzung.

Ginnys Schulnoten standen denen Hermiones in nichts nach, sie hatte Harrys Karte des Rumtreibers zur Hand und mit Nevilles Hilfe eine Pflanze gezüchtet, die sich bei Kontakt mit Schutzzaubern rot verfärbte. Außerdem, und darauf war sie sehr stolz, hatte sie dank Professor Flittwick ihr Talent, fremde Zauber aufzuspühren und zu analysieren, beinahe perfektioniert.

Sie war sich sicher, dass ihre Chancen, unbemerkt in die Verbotene Abteilung einzubrechen, äußerst gut standen.

ooOOoo

Snape rauschte den Zauberkunstkorridor hinab, einen äußerst wütenden Gesichtsausdruck im Gesicht.

Man hatte ihn im letzten Jahr eigentlich nur noch mit einem wütenden Gesichtsausdruck durch die Schule laufen gesehen, daher wunderte sich niemand darüber.

Seit er Dumbledore getötet hatte und Voldemort an die Macht zurückgekehrt war und ihm den Posten des Schulleiters übertragen hatte, hatte man ihn nicht ein Mal lächeln gesehen. Auch das wunderte niemanden, da er eh nie lächelte, doch sein beständig wütendes Auftreten hatte ihm schon so manchen Seitenblick eingebracht. Eigentlich könnte man doch von einem frisch gekürten Schulleiter und mächtigen Todesser ein wenig Euphorie erwarten.

Snapes Launen waren in letzter Zeit soger noch schlimmer geworden, denn eine Schüleruntergrundorganisation mit Namen DA hatte mehrfach für Unruhen gesorgt.

Es war nicht so, dass es ihm nicht gelungen war, die Gruppe ausfindig zu machen, Snape wusste sehr genau, wer dieser Gruppe angehörte, wo sie sich trafen und wer ihre Anführer waren, doch anstatt sie auffliegen zu lassen, hatte er den Großteil seiner Zeit damit verbracht, ihre Aktionen zu decken und ihre Pläne vor den Carrows geheimzuhalten.

Er hasste diese Gruppe. Allerdings nicht, weil sie sich gegen seinen Herrn und Meister stellte, sondern weil ihre Aktionen nichts brachten, ihm jedoch andauernd Ärger machten.

Hätte er es gekonnt, hätte er dem Treiben ein Ende gesetzt, doch dann wären höchstwahrscheinlich die Carrows auf den Plan getreten und Snape war nicht das herzlose Arschloch, für das ihn alle hielten. Er würde niemals zwanzig Schüler solchen Monstern wie den Carrows ausliefern.

_Ginny Weasley, _dachte er, während er einen weiteren dunklen Gang hinabhastete. _Sie hat eigentlich sogar viel Potenzial._

Snape wusste, dass sie für die verschiedenen Dekorationen des Schlosses verantwortlich war und er musste zugeben, dass ihr Können ihn beeindruckte.

Sein Weihnachtsverbot hatte nicht komplett todesserischen Hintergrund. Es war eigentlich sogar so, dass es gänzlich seine Idee gewesen war, denn er hatte Weihnachten noch nie leiden können.

Alle Leute taten so, als wären sie zufrieden, liefen mit falschem Lächeln durch die Gegend und verbreiteten unechte Friede-Freude-Eierkuchen-Stimmung.

Dass die kleine Weasley nun angefangen hatte, sein Verbot auf so dreiste Weise zu brechen, machte ihn wütender, als ihr Versuch Gryffindors Schwert aus seinem Büro zu stehlen.

_Heute Nacht werde ich sie erwischen. Ich werde ihr ein wenig Angst machen und dafür sorgen, dass der Mist aufhört. Die Carrows müssen davon ja nichts erfahren._

Sein Selbstvertrauen war nicht etwa maßlose Selbstüberschätzung. Er wusste bereits genau, welcher Raum ihr nächstes Ziel sein würde.

Er bog um eine letzte Ecke und stand vor der Bibliothek.

Wenige Minuten später hatte er seine Falle aufgebaut.

ooOOoo

Ginny huschte um die letzte Ecke.

Sie stand vor der Bibliothek. Um sie herum war alles stockfinster und totenstill. Ihren Zauberstab hielt sie in der Hand, doch seine Spitze war nicht erleuchtet. Sie hatte ihre Augen so verzaubert, dass sie im Dunkeln sehen konnte.

Sie kontrollierte noch einmal die Karte des Rumtreibers, hob dann ihren Zauberstab und sprach einige machtvolle Beschwörungen und Formeln, um den Schutzzauber von der Bibliothekstür zu nehmen. Anschließend schob sie die Tür vorsichtig auf.

Die Bibliothek war so dunkel, wie der Rest des Schlosses und ebenso verlassen.

Ginny steckte eine Hand in ihre Manteltasche und zog einen Zweig mit vielen grünen Blättern daraus hervor. Sie streckte den Zweig vor sich aus und ging langsam in Richtung der Verbotenen Abteilung.

Wann immer der Zweig sich verfärbte, änderte sie ihr Gangrichtung ein wenig und entging so den Alarmzaubern.

Vor der Absperrung zur Verbotenen Abteilung angekommen, steckte sie den Zweig weg und bewegte den Zauberstab vor sich langsam in der Luft. Sie schloss die Augen, um sich besser konzentrieren zu können und analysierte langsam aber stetig die leichten Schwingungen, die der Zauberstab von den Zauberbannen der Absperrung und der Abteilung selbst empfing.

Die Abteilung schien unter den vielen verschiedenen Zaubern zu summen, die zum Teil von den alten Büchern ausgesandt wurden und vollkommen harmloser Natur waren. Andere wiederrum waren mächtige Anti-Feuchtigkeitsbänne - ahnlich eines Imperturbatio-Zaubers - oder Stillezauber.

Ginny versuchte ihre Konzentration einzig und alleine auf die ihr gefährlichen Schutzmechanismen auszurichten und so wusste sie nach etwa vier Minuten genau, mit welchen Bännen die Abteilung geschützt worden war. Sie flüsterte ihrerseits verschiedene Gegenbeschwörungen, die diese Bänne aufhoben und ihr Eindringen in die Abteilung vertuschten.

Nachdem sie das getan hatte, schwang sie vorsichtig ein Bein über das Absperrband der Abteilung und als sich nichts tat, zog sie ihr zweites Bein nach.

Zufrieden mit ihrem Erfolg hob sie ihren Zauberstab und sprach im Stillen den Zauberspruch, den Professor Flittwig immer verwendet hatte, wenn er Christbaumkugeln heraufbeschwor.

Die Kugeln blubberten aus ihrem Zauberstab hervor, doch im selben Moment, wo sie ihre angedachten Plätze auf den Bücherregalen erreichten, fielen sie, wie abgestoßen, zu Boden und Ginny mit ihnen.

Im Fallen, kurz bevor ihr Bewusstsein sie verließ, realisierte sie noch, dass sie hereingelgt worden war, doch als ihr Kopf auf den Boden aufschlug, merkte sie schon nichts mehr.

ooOOoo

Severus Snape war äußerst zufrieden mit sich.

Er saß in seinem Büro und grade hatte sein Wecker angefangen zu klingeln.

Es war drei Uhr morgens und das Gerät klingelte nicht, um ihn zu wecken, sondern als Alarmsignal dafür, dass jemand in seine Falle getappt war.

Snape hätte auch in der Nähe der Bibliothek auf Ginny Weasley warten können, doch dann hätte sie ihn höchstwahrscheinlich auf ihrer Karte entdeckt und ihre Aktion abgebrochen. Also hatte Er einen Alarm eingerichtet, der sofort losging, wenn seine Falle zugeschnappt war und sich zum Warten in sein Büro zurückgezogen.

Nun schnappte er sich seinen Mantel und huschte leise aus seinem Büro, den stockdusteren Gang hinunter in Richtung der Bibliothek.

Zu seinem großen Glück begegnete er niemandem.

Den Geistern hatte er schon vor zwei Monaten eine Art Reservat eingerichtet, in dem sie sich nachts aufhalten mussten und den Patroullienplan der Carrows kannte nur zu gut, trotzdem wusste er, dass McGonagall manchmal in ihrem scheußlichen Schottenmorgenrock Nachtspaziergänge unternahm und er konnte sich im Moment wesentlich schönere Dinge vorstellen, als den anklagend enttäuschten Blick seiner Kollegin.

Bei der Bibliothek angekommen blieb er vor der großen Flügeltür stehen und streckte seinen Zauberstab aus.

Nach einer Weile breitete sich ein anerkennender Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht aus, als er erkannte, wie gut Ginny Weasley alle Schutzzauber ausgeschaltet hatte.

Er öffnete vorsichtig die Tür und trat in die Bibliothek.

Snape machte sich nicht die Mühe, die Schutzzauber zu umgehen, so wie Ginny, denn er hatte sie alle so eingerichtet, dass sie nicht auf ihn reagierten.

Als er bei der Absperrung angelangt war, blieb er erneut stehen und hob ähnlich wie sie zuvor seinen Zauberstab.

Diesmal verwandelte sich sein anerkennender Gesichtsausdruck nach einer Weile beinahe in verwundertes Staunen.

_Dieses Mädchen ist unglaublich begabt, _schoss es ihm durch den Kopf, als er ihre makellos ausgeführten Gegenzauber gefunden hatte.

Er guckte aber nur einen winzigen Moment verwundert, dann machte sein Gesichtausdruck einem selbstzufriedenen Blick Platz.

Er hatte Ginny Weasley ausgetrickst. Ihm war klar gewesen, wie sie vorgehen würde. Sie hatte es genau so gemacht, wie er es auch getan hätte.

Zauberbänne suchen, die Unwichtigen ausblenden und anschließend Gegenzauber für die Wichtigen finden.

Sanpe hatte sich die "unwichtigen" Zauber zunutze gemacht, indem er einen der Trockenheitsbänne so abgeändert hatte, dass er auf Weihnachtsschmuck reagierte. Dabei war ihm zu gute gekommen, dass die Verbotene Abteilung von Zaubern nur so zu summen schien. Es wäre sogar ihm fast unmöglich gewesen, unter all den unwichtigen Zaubern eine gut versteckte Falle zu entdecken.

Das Mädchen lag im Eingangsbereich der Abteilung auf dem Boden, umgeben von bunten Christbaumkugeln und mit von sich gestreckten Armen.

Ihr rotes Haar umrahmte wie Sonnenstrahlen ihren Kopf und ihre Augen hatte sie geschlossen.

Snape hatte seine Falle mit einem starken Schlafzauber versehen und so lag auf ihrem Gesicht ein friedlicher Ausdruck.

Der Schulleiter stieg über die Absperrung und beugte sich über seine Schülerin.

Laut seinem Plan sollte er sie jetzt aufheben und in sein Büro bringen, wo er sie psychisch ein wenig unter Druck setzen würde, um sie dann mehr oder weniger unbeschadet zu entlassen.

Doch Snape verspürte gar keine Lust mehr, irgendetwas in der Richtung zu unternehmen, er sah still und vollkommen regungslos das sommersprossige Gesicht des Mädchens an und dachte an gar nichts.

Er genoß einfach die adventliche Stimmung, die dieses kleine, schlafende, von Christbaumkugeln umgebene Mädchen ausstrahlte.

ooOOoo

Als Ginny erwachte, spürte sie ein leichtes Pochen in ihrem Kopf.

Ihre erlernte Selbstbeherrschung ließ sie erst einmal vorsichtig überprüfen, ob alle ihre Gliedmaßen sich frei und schmerzlos bewegen ließen. Nachdem sie das mit "Ja" beantworten konnte, hob sie langsam hren Kopf und öffnete die Augen.

Sie lag auf dem Boden der immer noch dunklen Verbotenen Abteilung der Bibliothek. Ganz offensichtlich hatte ihr niemand etwas getan, sie verpfiffen oder verletzt.

Jetzt, wo sie sich sicher war, dass ihr nicht passierte, erhob sie sich mit einem schwungvollen Satz, genau auf jede Reaktion horchend, doch sie hielt inne, als sie merkte, das etwas von ihr runter gerutscht war.

Sie bückte sich und inspizierte ihre Decke.

Es handelte sich ganz eindeutig um einen schwarzen Umhang. Einen schwarzen Umhang, den sie noch nie gesehen hatte. Oder doch, sie hatte ihn schon mal gesehen. Er kam ihr vage bekannt vor, so als gehörte er jemandem, dem sie für gewöhnlich keine Aufmerksamkeit schenkte, doch es fiel ihr beim besten Willen nicht ein wem.

Als Ginny sich schnell und aufmerksam umschaute, fiel ihr noch etwas auf.

Die Christbaumkugeln, die vorhin noch am Boden gelegen hatten, hingen jetzt feinsäuberlich aufgereiht an den Bücherregalen.

ooOOoo

**A/N:** So, das war's auch schon! Was haltet ihr davon? Ich bin ja eigentlich nicht so der ernsthafte Typ ...öhöhöm... Eure Meinung ist mir wichtig! Bitte ein Review!


End file.
